


Unaffected

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Keith gets hit by sex pollen - and Shiro doesn't.





	Unaffected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Please, Shiro," sobbed Keith, slamming him against the floor.

Shiro grunted as the breath was knocked out of him. "Keith - "

"I'm sorry," mumbled Keith, sweating all over, though not from the effort. "Shiro, please, I need - "

"Keith, what's wrong?" Shiro tried to reach up, to hold him, but that Galra strength kept him down. "What do you need?"

Keith opened and closed his mouth, making incoherent noises, before he finally said it: "You."

Shiro stared at him, wide-eyed. "...You got dosed, didn't you."

Shamefully, Keith nodded, still sweating. "I'm sorry, Shiro. Please."

"Do it, Keith," muttered Shiro. "I trust you."


End file.
